battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
Mabuhay! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines, also known as the TCOP. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. We are one of the fastest-growing new navies in the world. Chain of Command Government *President Jose Roxas (Neutralartuen) *Vice President Juan dela Cruz Navy *Task Force 1: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Task Force 2: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *1st Light Squadron: Rear Admiral Manuel Quirino (Neutralartuen) Application Form *What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing? *How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord? Note: Depending on the number of ships you have, you will be assigned a new task force or squadron. You can have up to 2 task forces and 4 squadrons of ANY KIND (Of course under different IC characters). International Status Since we are a territorry of Telosia, we have the same allies and enemies aa Telosia. Whoever is allied with Telosia is allied with us, and whoever is at war with Telosia is at war with us. Although there is an exception, if the Philippines comes under sudden attack we have the right to defend our nation without the help of Telosia. Conflict Status The Philippines has a color-coded Conflict Status which serves as an announcement system to all forces. *Red: War has spread across the whole country. All forces ready at any given moment. *Orange: A large part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 30 minutes of attack. *Yellow: Part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 2 hours of attack. *Blue: Conflict or disputes are arising, there is a threat to the country. Forces are patrolling around the bases. *Green: Peacetime. All forces at base. Current Conflict Status: BLUE *The Philippines is within the range of several SPE forces, sudden attack unlikely but expected. Wars Military Facilities GFP Facilities Ports (Luzon) *Manila (Headquarters) *Subic *Batangas City *San Fernando *Legazpi *Puerto Princesa *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Mariveles Ports (Visayas) *Iloilo City *Bacolod *Cebu City *Ormoc *Tacloban *Dumaguete *Tagbilaran Ports (Mindanao) *Iligan *Cagayan De Oro *Surigao City *Zamboanga City *Cotobato City *General Santos *Davao City Shipyards *Limay, Bataan *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Calapan City, Oriental Mindoro *Dumangas, Panay *San Carlos, Negros Occidental *Dapitan City, Zamboanga del Norte *Davao City, Davao del Sur AFP Facilities There's a base in every provincial capital. Why need to explain? PAF Facilities Air Bases (Luzon) *Pasay City *Angeles *Floridablanca *Lipa *Cavite City *Puerto Princesa *San Fernando *Pasquin *Lubang *Baler *Legazpi Air Bases (Visayas) *Mactan *Mamburao *Iloilo City *Ormoc Air Bases (Mindanao) *Zamboanga City *General Santos *Cagayan De Oro *Dipolog *Isabela City *Davao City Grand Fleet of the Philippines (GFP) The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the term used to refer to all ships of the Philippine Navy, from frigates to battleships to patrol boats. *Ship prefix: GFP (Grand Fleet of the Philippines) Heavy Ships Espada.jpeg|The GFP Espada is the flagship of the Grand Fleet. It is also the largest ship in the fleet. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is named after the Filipino word "hari" which means king. It is a shortened version of the Espada-class. Cruisers and Battlecruisers Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-class Battlecruisers are one of the most powerful ships in the GFP, packing the punch of a small battleship but with the speed of a cruiser. They are based off the Telosian Indomitable-class, bur better armored. Destroyers Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-class Guided Missile Destroyers are the main force of the GFP. They are the perfect ship for patrolling Philippine seas. Light Ships Ormoc.jpeg|The Ormoc-class Frigates are named after the city of Ormoc, one of the largest GFP naval bases. They are versatile, fast ships mainly used for patrol. Amphibious Assault Ships, Landing Craft Placeholder.jpeg|Placeholder Naval Formations The GFP is divided into 2 main naval formations, task forces and squadrons. Each naval formation except for a landing squadron has a flagship, usually the largest ship in the formation. All naval formations have a home port, where the headquarters are located. A task force is the largest naval formation in the GFP and is composed of a group of ships based in the same port or area, and serving the same role. During war time, task forces are the main attack force of the GFP. A squadron is a smaller version of a task force, with fewer and smaller ships. Squadrons do not necessarily have to be composed of warships. As long as it is a small group of similar ships with the same function, it can be classified as a squadron. Although squadrons can have any function, it is unlikely for a squadron to independently attack enemy ships because they only have few ships. There are 3 types of squadrons: light squadrons, sub-aquatic squadrons or SUBAs, and landing squadrons. A light squadron is a squadron composed of light ships, such as destroyers and frigates, and usually operates or patrols around the home port. A sub-aquatic squadron is composed of submarines, or anything that can submerge underwater. Unlike most squadrons, SUBAs can be mobilised as an attack force, independent or with an accompanying squadron or task force. A landing squadron works alongside a task force. It is composed of a fleet of amphibious assault ships and landing craft. A landing squadron will always be present when an invasion through the sea is launched. They will usually aid the task force nearest to the home port. Task Forces Task Force 1 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Manila BB-2 (Espada-class) *Home Port: Manila Task Force 2 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Flagship: GFP Espada BB-1 (Espada-class) *Home Port: Subic Squadrons Light Squadrons 1st Light Squadron *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Quirino (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Mactan DDG-33 (Matapang-class) *Home Port: Ormoc Sub-Aquatic Squadrons No submarines yet :( Landing Squadrons 1st Landing Squadron *Flagship: IJN Yamato (kidding) *Home Port: Mariveles Philippine Coast Guard (PCG) The Philippine Coast Guard operates numerous patrol vessels, usually found patrolling the seas around GFP bases. They can sometimes also be seen escorting larger ships from port to port. The Coast Guard also aids in small-scale operations. Alvarez.jpeg|The Alvarez-class fast attack craft is the largest ship in the Philippine Coast Guard. The lower deck serves as a transportation for a small nuber of soliders. Alfonso.jpeg|The Alfonso-class Missile boat is a modified Alvarez-class fast attack craft. It serves as an extra defense to GFP bases. Some patrol around the Philippine wall as a mobile missile emplacement. Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) The army of the Philippines dates back to the 1890s during the Philippine War for Independence, or the Philippine-Spanish War. It started as a small rebel group of only a few people based in a small house in Tondo, Manila and became a large and formidable fighting force. Its main (and only) supplier is Xenda. Weapons IMG_3798.JPG|MLRS Crossbow. Fires either long range surface missiles at surface targets or in a SAM configuration. Furthermore, a smaller version is created to hold Thor type missile interceptors. IMG_3799Phi...JPG|The ADS system is used to neutralize rowdy crowds, peacefully. IMG_3800.JPG|The Beetle is a fast, well-protected veichle used by the ground forces of the AFP. IMG_3801.JPG|''Road-Runner'' is a well-protected veichle used by all branches. Unlike the Beetle, it is mine-proof. IMG_3803.JPG|The Warrior is a IFV used to mount systems such as ADS. IMG_3804.PNG|''Barret'' sniper rifle used by the AFP. 50. Cal and can be configured to both anti-material and anti-personel settings. Effective up to 850 yards. IMG_3805.JPG|''Dagger'' is a shoulder-mounted rocket-launcher used for any purpose and capable of penetrating all except battle-tank composite armour. IMG_3807.JPG|''Liberator'' is the standard side-arm of the AFP, however, high-ranking officers may carry one of their choice. IMG_3808.JPG|P-90 is a PDW (personal defense weapon) used by the armed forces. IMG_3810.JPG|The M4 Caribine is a versatile weapon fielded by the AFP. IMG_3809.PNG|The Ar-29 is a rifle in development. IMG_3811.JPG|The Longbow is a self-propelled artillery gun used by the AFP. Using computers, sattilites and other intel sources and delivering its payload with its massive 155 MM gun, she is quite capable. Tanks IMG 3782.jpg|The Gladiator MBT is equipped with a 120 MM gun and sloped, composite armour as well as reactive plates, but at a speed of 92 KPH making her nigh invincible. Enlistment Any able-bodied citizen aged 20 and above has the option to enlist in the Armed Forces. Mandatory ROTC is enforced. For all those not conscripted, they will be assigned office jobs or to the war machine as a factory worker or the like due to nessecary skills the civilian may pertain. Philippine Air Force (PAF) The Philippine Air Force has changed since the post-WW2 era. During the 1960s, the country stopped developing. As the surrounding Asian countries were boasting shiny new fighter jets, the country was still relying on single-prop fighters. Now, the country has its own powerful Air Force, with Telosia in control. Now trained by Telosian veteran pilots, they are excellently skilled. IMG_3788.JPG|Maya, a supersonic high-alltitude stealth bomber. IMG 3784.jpg|The Skyhawk is a full stealth fighter developed by Filipino researchers with help from Telosian designers. Capable of going at supersonic speeds, she is lethal. IMG_3787.JPG|A medium stealth patrol bomber. IMG_3794.JPG|''Tiger'' support gunship, basically an AC-130 IMG_3792.JPG|Hummingbird which will be used as an unmanned foliage-penetrating drone. IMG_3791.JPG|Attack helicoter with reduced thermal signature. IMG_3790.JPG|''Owl'' is a VTOL and STOL capable aircraft used by all branches of the Philippines military. Liberty One Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. Castle Project (Philippine Wall) Along with the strengthening of the Philippine Military, the Castle Project has begun. The aim of the project is to build a defensive wall along the West Coast from North to South. Although the term used is "wall", the real "wall" is composed of bunkers, missile emplacements, AA Guns and more. Location The wall runs from Claveria, Cagayan in the north to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan in the south. In Luzon, it runs along the westernmost portion of the national road from Claveria, Cagayan to San Fernando, La Union. It continues at Bolinao, Pangasinan on the other side of the Lingayen Gulf along the national road down to Mariveles, Bulacan. It continues along the islands of Corregidor and Caballo until Ternate, Cavite on the other side of Manila Bay. The wall goes along the coast until Batangas City in southwest Luzon. It continues in Mamburao, Mindoro streching across the west coast of Mindoro and Palawan until it reaches Cape Buliluyan in Palawan. In Visayas, the wall begins in Boracay Island in Aklan, south of Mindoro. It continues down the west coast of Panay and Negros until Siaton, Negros Oriental. In Mindanao, it starts in Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte across the sea to the south of Negros. It continues down the north-west coast until it reaches Sumisip, Basilan which is the southernmost point of the Philippine Wall. You may ask, why so specific? During a war, the enemy cannot state the exact location of the Philippine wall (to their advantage) when attacking it, because it has been specified for them already. How in the world are you gonna know where this wall is? I used a road map for the towns. You could (easily) search one up on the Internet. List of Castles "Castle" is the codename for the major AFP bases that fall along the Philippine wall, therefore having noticeably more reinforcements than other parts of the wall. During a time of war, most of the defensive side of the AFP is located along the "castles". The "castles" are: *Laoag, Ilocos Norte *Vigan City, Ilocos Sur *San Fernando, La Union *Subic, Bataan *Olongapo City, Bataan *Mariveles, Bataan *Corregidor and Caballo Islands *Nasugbu, Batangas *Batangas City, Batangas *Mamburao, Occidental Mindoro *Malay, Aklan (Close to Boracay Island) *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *San Jose de Buenavista, Panay *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *Dapitan Zamboanga del Norte *Dipolog City, Zamboanga del Norte *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Isabela, Basilan Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies